vikipedia_the_norsefandomcom_it-20200213-history
I Finn e l'estremo Nord
I Sami: Durante l'età vichinga, gran parte della Scandinavia era abitata dalle popolazioni Sami (lapponi). Etnicamente simili alle comunità che popolavano la regione dei Monti Urali, i Sami avevano una cultura molto diversa da quella norrena, come diversa era la loro religione. I Sami non erano organizzati in un regno unitario, ma divisi in sijte, cioè entità politiche, sociali ed economiche indipendenti. La loro società era comunque stratificata, alcuni sijte erano diventati stanziali, mentre la maggior parte di essi restava ancora nomade o semi-nomade; nonostante queste differenze, il popolo Sami stava andando incontro a un lento processo di unificazione, con una standardizzazione nella cultura materiale e nelle pratiche religiose. I confini fra i territori Sami e i regni vichinghi erano piuttosto stabili, segno che i loro domini erano riconosciuti dai popoli norreni (o che le loro terre erano troppo povere per essere di loro interesse). I contatti fra i due popoli avvenivano regolarmente, soprattutto fra contadini scandinavi e cacciatori Sami. La religione: Come vedremo in seguito, alcuni Sami si erano convertiti al Cristianesimo in tempi abbastanza brevi, soprattutto quelli che avevano stretto alleanze con le comunità norrene. Principalmente, però, i Sami erano pagani e seguivano una religione sciamanica che aveva ben poco in comune con quella norrena. Un esempio di religione Sami è dato dalle "tombe di caccia", dove venivano posti i resti cremati dei defunti, oppure le sepolture rituali di orsi, anche dette urgraver. Senza dubbio, però, i Sami erano associati principalmente alla pratica della magia. I loro rituali avevano una forte importanza simbolica, ed erano legati a pratiche magiche che erano fortemente temute (e per questo rispettate) dagli scandinavi. Nella magia Sami era fondamentale il contributo sonoro, come dimostrano grandi tamburi rituali ancora adesso in uso presso alcuni gruppi Sami. Proprio come gli scandinavi, i Sami credevano anche nella possibilità di tessere incantesimi nelle vesti e di infondere poteri magici alle armi. In alcuni periodi particolarmente turbolenti della storia norvegese, Sami e scandinavi hanno combattuto assieme contro tentativi di conversione forzata, altre volte, invece, hanno accettato di buon grado la cristianizzazione. Il Finnmark: Il regno norvegese più settentrionale era noto come Finnmark: in queste terre vi era una forte ibridazione culturale con le popolazioni Sami lì presenti, che spesso venivano assorbite nel tessuto sociale locale (talvolta lavoravano come schiavi nelle fattorie). Gli scandinavi chiamavano i Sami con il nome di Finn, parola che, in Antico Norreno, significa "foresta" o "terra di confine". Nel Finnmark molti Sami si erano convertiti al Cristianesimo, soprattutto quelli che abitavano le regioni costiere: d'altra parte i sijte nomadi, che vivevano al di fuori del regno norvegese, mantenevano intatta la loro fede sciamanica. I sjite Sami che vivevano nel Finnmark parlavano l'antico norreno, seguivano la fede cristiana e si erano adeguati alle tradizioni scandinave, adottando il loro sistema redistributivo, stringendo una fitta rete di alleanze fra sijte e jarl vichinghi: infatti non sono rari casi di matrimoni misti fra Sami e vichinghi. Molti Sami commerciavano pellicce con i vichinghi, e i sijte del Finnmark pagano regolarmente tributo (principalmente in pellicce, ma anche in schiavi) ai re norvegesi. Sami e Scandinavi: Le relazioni fra i due popoli erano principalmente pacifiche: i Sami spesso pagavano tributo, e i sijte non erano soliti intromettersi nei conflitti dei vichinghi, a meno che le alleanze stipulate non lo richiedessero. Ad esempio, Harald Bella Chioma prese in sposa Snaefrith, figlia di Svasi, definito il "re dei Finn", probabilmente capo di una sijte influente e potente. Con la Cristianizzazione della Norvegia e l'unificazione del regno portò a qualche tensione fra i norvegesi e i Sami, soprattutto nel corso del secolo XI quando il regno di Norvegia cercò di monopolizzare il commecio di pellicce: se da un lato questo portò a maggiori contatti commerciali fra i due popoli, dall'altro ci furono sicuramente attacchi e saccheggi dei santuari Sami. Successivamente si verificarono anche vere e proprie guerre fra Sami e Scandinavi, generalmente volte alla conversione forzata al cristianesimo delle popolazioni dell'entroterra. Le saghe presentano alcuni riferimenti ai Sami: ad esempio è idea diffusa che il mondo Utgard fosse popolato dai Sami (mentre Mithgard dagli scandinavi). La dea Skadi, divinità del gelo e dell'inverno, viene spesso descritta come un'abile arciere e dotata di sci per muoversi sulla neve: questi attributi sono generalmente attribuiti al popolo Sami. Bibliografia: Inger Zachrisson''. The Sami and their interraction with the Nordic'' peoples in Stefan Brink & Neil Price. '''The Viking Age. '''2008